In general, an electric vehicle is provided with a charger that converts a voltage input from an external power supply and charges a battery. For example, in JP2013-150497A, a system is disclosed in which power is supplied to a battery from an auxiliary power supply such as a solar cell through a charger by switching a connection destination of the charger from an external power supply to the auxiliary power supply.